IMPLieD iNTeNTioNS
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: [riku x sora] in the end, all i remember are the words we didn't say [oneshots tied together... kinda]
1. THe eND

**iMPLieD****iNTeNTioNs**

sum: in the end, all i remember is the words we didnt say.

.[a couple of oneshot tied together - riku x sora implications.

**CHaP 01 : THe eND**

There's darkness all around me

(inside me)

and I know. This is

(the end)

where I leave

(you)

everything. I see a shimmer of golden

(heartless)

eyes. Heh, it's kinda funny

(ironic)

that here, at the end... all I remember

(need)

are the words we didn't say.

(.Sora.)

It's cold, dying. They don't lie

(much)

when they say your life flashes before your eyes. Everything important to me

(you)

flickered under my eyelids

(in my head)

as death came crashing on down.

(slicing on through)

Sora...

-


	2. CLaiM & PRoMiSe

**iMPLieD****iNTeNTioNs**

sum: in the end, all i remember is the words we didnt say.

**CHaP 02 : CLaiM & PRoMiSe**

The new kid was bubbly, bright

(beautiful)

so Riku went over to say hello

(to stake his claim)

he always got fist pick of friends. Unspoken rule # 01.

Shy blue eyes shone with gratitute

(exitement)

for the company. "I'm Sora!"

(your very-best friend)

and Riku cocked his head to one side, concidering

(taking him in)

before dragging over the box of blocks to play together

(forever)

and they both were to young to get how perfect the promise

(oath)

was without words, but they did understand that they'de made a

(very best)

friend without so much as a handshake.

-


	3. LeaRNiNG

**iMPLieDiNTeNTioNs**

sum: in the end, all i remember is the words we didnt say.

.[a couple of oneshot tied together - riku x sora implications.

**CHaP 03 : LeaRNiNG**

Sora and Riku raced under the low branches of

(papou)

trees that didn't see fit to move out of their way. Riku raced to win, Sora raced to compete

(with Riku)

and words and arguments aside, noone cared who won.

They learnt

(together)

how to swim in the light current on the beach outside Riku's house. They taught

(themselves)

each other how to kick and breathe and dive. Riku saved Sora when he slipped

(under)

and Sora kissed gratitude onto Riku's face like he was an _Angel_.

-

Riku and Sora hid under the table, all secrets and whispers and

(memorable)

obvious giggling. Sora's Mumma and Daddy

(playing)

searching for them and Riku wishing his house was

(anything)

like Sora's and Sora wishing Riku could sleep over

(forever)

everyday, even schooldays.

Sora's laughter, Sora's tears, Sora

(sora sora sora!)

throwing himself all for everything because he didn't know any other way to

(be)

live.

-


	4. SCHooLYaRD

**iMPLieDiNTeNTioNs**

sum: in the end, all i remember is the words we didnt say.

.[a couple of oneshot tied together - riku x sora implications.

**CHaP 04 : SCHooLYaRD**

The school uniform was crisp and tight. Riku laughed at

(envied)

the way Sora looked in his. Sora pouted, but laughed back

(stronger)

all the same. The school hall looked daunting, but Riku let

(insisted that)

Sora hold his hand. The princable growled and bellowed like

(Riku's dad)

a bear, but Sora just held tighter... and Riku

(squeezed on back)

didn't seem to mind.

They lost themselves in the playground at recess, racing

(finally)

and playing like noone in the world mattered like

(each other)

them. They loathed the bell by the first day. The teacher

(watcher)

was soft and nice, but she smelt like flowers and when Riku

(wanted some attention)

gagged, Sora giggled. ABC's were impossable, until they saw

(each other)

someone else get them right. They learnt about girl-germs and boy-germs and how to avoid them. They walked home together

(like always)

and Sora raced Riku home, and let Riku win.

-


	5. HiDeaWaYS

**iMPLieDiNTeNTioNs**

sum: in the end, all i remember is the words we didnt say.

.[a couple of oneshot tied together - riku x sora implications.

**CHaP 05 : HiDe-aWaYS**

Sora saw the islands in the distance and

(craved)

wanted to go. He shared his plan

(like always)

with Riku. They learnt how to row by teaching each other

(themselves)

bit by bit. Like always. Sora giggled with pure

(gratitude)

happiness as they set out for the small, tempting strip of land.

Riku smiled softly at

(just for)

Sora. The island got better as they got closer, jumping out and racing

(each other)

to the shore. They beamed at the sight before bounding off

(together)

to explore every inch of this pefect piece of

(isolated)

paradise.

They came back every day they could

(together)

making up games to play, monsters to hunt. Anything

(everything)

'cause they just needed each other to have fun, and at eight and nine

(respectively)

that was as close to

(love)

affection as two boys could really come.

They stalked imagined beasts and searched for hide-aways as Destiny Island became their

(favorite)

second home.

-


	6. BiRTHDaY

**iMPLieDiNTeNTioNs**

sum: in the end, all i remember is the words we didnt say.

.[a couple of oneshot tied together - riku x sora implications.

**CHaP 06 : BiRTHDaY**

On Sora's ninth birthday Riku had to fight for the boy's attention, to many excited

(others)

relatives and almost-friends jumping in the way. Sora blew out the candels, offering everyone a

(farewell)

friendly smile before he snuck his way through and snagged his lost

(very best)

friend's hand and they ran for the door. Riku didn't get to question the excape as Sora lead him

(excitedly)

to his family's dock, where a boat was lying in wait. "Let's go," Sora almost- pleaded, wanting

(Riku)

a little bit of his birthday for himself. And Riku never would have

(could have)

objected. He rowed the boy out, not letting Sora take over, and they were determined as they raced

(returned)

to shore, the determination a perfect gift - even though

(especially when)

Riku beat him without hesitation. They stalked the empty island in search of beasts they knew

(with little doubt)

didn't exist, racing and play-fighting in the sandy beaches and through the gentle waterfalls

(_paradise_)

until the skies turned a darker silver then Riku's hair and the first drop of

(imprisoning)

rain began to fall. They waited to long

(never long enough)

before giving up their 'quest' in favour of retreating the treehouse waiting for them. They stared out

(whistfully)

at the dark sky and whined between themselves how unfair it was. Then Riku saw

(wanted)

a blanket hanging on the wall, and demanded that

(shivering, frail)

Sora get under it, and Sora

(defiant)

refused until Riku offered to share it between them. The thunder pounded ouside, bitter rain bucketing

(threateningly)

outside as the storm really began to rage. Sora curled closer to the warm and

(always)

comforting Riku. But the older boy's heartbeat and the sound of his odd but even breaths calmed

(soothed)

Sora's anxiety. "Riku," he whispered, "I'm really

(ovewhelmed)

thankful you're my

(very)

best friend.

(I love you)

". Riku squeezed tightly back, pressing an almost-kiss to Sora's hair. "Happy birthday Sora.

(I love you too)

" And then in a rush as the boys seemed to move closer together, the rain halted - and the first meteor began to fall.

-


	7. MeTeoR

**iMPLieDiNTeNTioNs**

sum: in the end, all i remember is the words we didnt say.

.[a couple of oneshot tied together - riku x sora implications.

**CHaP 07 : MeTeoR**

The boy's raced to the shore, "It was up here!" Riku called, waving Sora down.

(Sora loved the way Riku waited for him before getting any closer)

Sora galloped towards the older boy, all clumsy rush and concerned speed.

(Riku loved the way everything was less important to Sora then getting to his side)

And the girl took only shallow half breath's were she lay on the sand, her childish face lax with unemotion as the girl slept, unknowing.

(Riku hated the overly protective way Sora fussed over the Meteor-girls face and to-wet hair)

They pulled her further from the water, resting her in their beached boat and hesitated before facing the somewhat wild waters to get her to safety.

(Sora hated the fact that Riku raced to the clubhouse to grab (their) blanket to cover her on the way home.)

(and the girl slept, innosent of the strain and heartache her appearance would bring for them from there)

-


	8. TWoS & THReeS

**iMPLieDiNTeNTioNs**

sum: in the end, all i remember is the words we didn't say.

. a couple of oneshot tied together - riku x sora implications.

**CHaP ****0****8: TWoS & THReeS**

Kairi was a new kind of something. The first

(anyone)

girl to actually stick with them, even before she'd woken up she was

(interfering)

with them. Riku thought about her, Sora talked about her. She seemed to

(haunt)

be in their every waking moment. And despite pretending and ignoring, they saw

(felt)

the oncoming taint to their friendship. The hardships that were sure to rise when all they felt was

(annoyance)

compassion for the lonely, forgetful, girl. So Riku had a plan, shared it

(like always)

with Sora. And the boys left

(snuck away from)

little Kairi's bed. Headed out once more to that

(perfect)

strip of Island Paradise. And they sat a while

(nervous and denying it)

on the low lying branch of the poupu tree. Determined in a

(hopeful)

odd kind of way to make sure they were

(together always)

always friends, no matter

(who)

what came their way. Riku brought the knife, Sora brought the giddy-bright

(beautiful)

smile that always shone, no matter how unsure

(hopeful)

he was feeling. The brunet watched with awe as the star was split

(half-half)

straight down the middle. Sora took half, Riku took half and they took

(shared)

one uneasy but determined breath. Sora was the first to bite down, but Riku

(immediately)

followed suit, once he was sure he wasn't going out to far on a limb.

The bitter taste was enough to bring tears and gagging but not

(ever)

enough to spit it out. They devoured the fruit, together

(always?)

and waited for something amazing to happen. And waited... and waited...

(and waited)

but nothing. No shooting stars, no half-hoped for possession until something neither boy

(would)

could deny happened. So, after a moment, Sora stopped waiting

(stopped his mind worrying)

leant in to press a kiss to Riku's unsuspecting

(completely hoping)

lips. Tasting nothing but the bitter taste of poupu but imagining

(feeling)

so much more.

Then, shy once more, Sora pulled back

(backtracked)

and Riku took the chance to push forward. And as they kissed, they felt nothing change

(nothing new happen)

and it took until the long walk home, hand in hand

(like always)

that the thought was voiced by Riku, "It's like nothing's changed," and they both realised

(immediately)

that although things were a little different now, they'd never felt anything but this

(love)

for each other.


	9. PLaYiNG

**iMPLieDiNTeNTioNs**

sum: in the end, all i remember is the words we didn't say.

. a couple of oneshot tied together - riku x sora) .

**CHaP 09 : PLaYiNG**

It felt different

(wrong)

to let someone play with them at school and at Sora's and everywhere else where

(no one else has ever intruded)

they used to be alone. Yet whenever Kairi asked

(insisted)

that she be included, neither boy could douse the hope

(the pleading)

in her eyes that she wouldn't be left behind. It started as curiosity

(pity)

but eventually it was routine and habit and the boys could only just remember

(dream)

about having time alone, together. But they still smiled, still played

(still let her be)

because when they dropped her home they had the comfort of one another

(the comfort of their shared feelings)

all the way to Sora's front door, and then they had the comfort of a

(perfect)

kiss to keep them until the morning. So they treated her like a

(n almost)

best-friend, mostly 'cause she coundn't take away from the fact that they were two almost

(lovers)

'somethings more'. Soon her smiles and her jokes and the sweetness of her

(honest)

self won them over anyway, and they could barely remember a time when their

(blissful)

hand-holding and whispers and their

(soft-sweet-perfect)

kisses weren't restrained to secrets and spare-times. So they became a trio, and no one

(not even them)

would dare to

(ever)

break them apart. Best friends, the three of them. While two of them just stayed in that

(almost-not quite)

limbo that was almost something more, and almost something forgotten.


	10. RiVaLS

**iMPLieDiNTeNTioNs**

sum: in the end, all i remember is the words we didn't say.

. a couple of oneshot tied together - riku x sora) .

**CHaP 10 : RiVaLS**

Neither was sure when the fighting started, but Riku was sure it was when they were at that

(knife-edge)

time between 11 and 13, when so much is unsure. Riku started it, saying something

(jealous and pissed)

about Sora and Kiari, cause he was mad she'd stolen so much

(of his)

time they were supposed to

(always)

have together, alone. Sora retaliated,

(tearful and mad)

with words so similair they could be eithers, 'cause he was so

(hurt)

angry that Riku would

(ever)

think he could. They fell towards each other, all fists and fighting. And no one, not even

(especially not)

Kairi could pull them apart. They fought alot then, angry and jealous

(and sad and unsure)

as their bodies grew without their feelings getting the chance too. They stayed

(very-best)

friends, but became rivals. The three of them, without Kairi even knowing

(the real reason)

why. Through the fighting and the growling

(and the growing)

the boys didn't know what they wanted, and half the time, they were to exhasted with

(lying to everyone)

fighting and thinking, that they couldn't even find the energy to hold hands

(like they always had)

on the long walk home. Couldn't find the urge to kiss goodnight the one who

(they loved)

always meant the world to the other. So they drifted. Close, but suddenly

(to)

so far apart. Cut half-half, down the middle, by the only one to ever get close

(to ever break in)

enough to. And they couldn't yell and hate, 'cause she didn't even know it.

They stayed friends, but lost something

(faith)

when they got to old for fairy-tail happy endings, and they started to hear words like

(girlfriend-boyfriend)

'faggot'. All they knew was if Riku's dad growled it like that, and Kairi's

(pretend-wannabee)

friends all teased and snickered it they way they did, maybe it was something that

(hurt)

they couldn't handle being. And when they drifted, it hurt enough to stop either running back to

(the other)

a soft and safe place. Soon they were

(just)

very-best friends, with nothing to do but pretend they wanted Kairi,

(with all the want that they needed each other)

and she was to happy at the thought to see their sadness underneath.


End file.
